


Together in the Dark

by Seicchanart



Series: Alone in the Dark [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, idk what to tag this pt 2, this one is a bit darker though so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: There's a strange hunger Jon feels whenever he's alone with Rachel.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Series: Alone in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Together in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is basically the same fic as part one, but from Jon's perspective. Because he is Jon, this one involves some fantasies that are a bit darker than in the other one. Warnings for the mentions of choking, hair-pulling, and general violence. It is still pretty tame, but I wanna make sure no one feels uncomfortable, lol

It had always been difficult for Jonathan to control himself around Miss Dawes; it took all his will power to not claw at her shoulders again, but he managed. It was dark in the room, and slightly cold, he noticed. Miss Dawes in front of him was warm and they were kissing - which was very distracting in itself. He felt her hand tug on his hair lightly and wished to be somewhere else. Of course he liked being with Miss Dawes, that was precisely the problem. She made it difficult for Jonathan to control himself, and he hated losing control. To his misery, his desire for control was overshadowed by his desire for _her_ \- his desire to _break_ her.

She broke their kiss, presumably to catch some air, and Jonathan was left wondering what this whole thing meant to her. He thought back to how she had glared at him most of the time, the backhanded insults they threw at each other, and almost laughed. How has it come to this? Why was she letting this happen? Well, he wasn’t about to complain.

Jonathan felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he could barely stop himself from smiling before her lips touched his again. He saw her close her eyes and wondered what she was thinking about. His own arms sank down to stroke over her back, and he took a few small steps forward. When he felt his fingers hit the cold wall, he smiled against the kiss. He had her now, trapped against the wall.

 _Are you scared, Miss Dawes?_ Jonathan’s hands finally settled on her hips, and he bit into her lower lip carefully. He did want to hurt her, but he was well aware that he had to take things slow. This time, he broke the kiss and ducked his head down to her neck.

It was fascinating, really, how soft her skin was. He felt her pulse against his lips and it took all his strength not to bite her. Instead, he started kissing her neck, way too soft for his own taste. Or maybe he was lying to himself. Jonathan liked the feeling of her skin against his lips, and he liked how her breath quickened and her cheeks turned red. It made him want to hurt her even more.

When he felt her fingers scrape against the skin of his back, something inside of him finally snapped and he bit her. He felt his teeth sink into her flesh, felt her twitch in his arms, and he knew that there was no coming back from this one. He didn’t feel like he would be able to control himself much longer.

In the end, it was Miss Dawes herself who stopped him. With soft hands that felt unbearably warm on his chest, she pushed him away, and he was thankful for that moment he needed to get himself together.

Had he scared her? Did she want to stop? Jonathan’s eyes flitted up to meet hers, and he felt something twitch inside of him at the look in them. She didn’t look scared in the slightest, but instead of disappointing him, that only spurred him on more. She looked like she was ready to devour him, and her olive green eyes had never looked as on fire.

“Enough already?”, he asked teasingly, his voice dipping low. 

What would it take to break that spirit of hers? Miss Dawes crossed her arms and looked to the side.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…”

Oh, this again. Jonathan almost rolled his eyes at her quiet, timid tone. _Come on, Miss Dawes. You’re better than that._

“Hiding away… Disappearing together to do _this_ … We have to stop doing it.”

Without missing a beat, he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to it. His eyes were practically glued to her face and he smiled as he saw the reaction he had wanted on it. She was shuddering lightly, and Jonathan wondered if she had even noticed. Was her common sense returning? Was she starting to feel afraid? Uneasy?

Her face paled ever so slightly as she looked into his eyes and he felt almost giddy at that. He really had her exactly where he wanted her.

“Do we?”

He adored how expressive Miss Dawes’ face was. She tried her best to control it, but by now he was pretty sure he could still read her pretty well. Did she think the same about him?

She cleared her throat and a small vision of his hands around it flashed through his mind. Desire was an annoying emotion; it was very hard to control. To stop himself from choking her, Jonathan wrapped his arms around her again and pressed her close to himself.

She was a bit taller than him, he noticed. His chin rested just a bit above her shoulder. He wondered what she thought about that.

“That’s unfair”, her soft voice cut through the silence. It carried none of her usual bite, and Jonathan hummed in response, silently smiling to himself.

He counted her heartbeats until she hugged him back. 12. It was going pretty fast.

“I wish we could stay like this forever..”

His giddiness returned when she said that, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck to suppress it. How often had she told him that already? How often had he responded with the same words? It was almost a game to him at this point.

“We could.”, he answered, matter of factly.

When she shook her head, a feeling not unlike disappointment rushed through him. _How rude. You’re supposed to let me finish, Miss Dawes._

“We could-”, he repeated, voice a bit quieter. Tone a bit deeper. “If you abandoned that moral compass of yours.”

Miss Dawes sighed, and he felt her arms around him twitch, felt her grip tighten.

“You know I can’t do that.”

Her response was no surprise for Jonathan, so he didn’t answer. Instead, his mind wandered to her hair that was tickling his face. How would it feel if he grabbed it? What kind of sounds would she make if he pulled on it? Would she scream?

The sudden realization that she was probably waiting for an answer pulled him out of his fantasies and he nodded. How many seconds had passed? What had they been talking about again?

Oh, right. It didn’t take him long to guess what Miss Dawes was thinking. In fact, he was thinking the same thing. Miss Dawes without her moral compass wouldn’t be Miss Dawes anymore; and that would just be a shame. Jonathan wasn’t sure if he would even want her without it. The biggest part of his attraction to her was probably the challenge, the challenge to finally push her too far. He always had been a man who couldn’t say no to a good challenge.

So truly, it was better this way. It was the headstrong, self-confident Miss Dawes that had caught his attention, after all. His mind started to wander off again, and he found himself thinking back to the time he had poisoned her with his toxin. He would probably never be able to forget about that moment, how she had looked lying in front of him, helpless and afraid.

Now he was happy she had survived, of course, but back then he really hadn’t cared. Still, even then, seeing her like that had undeniably awakened something in him. A dark, twisted kind of desire. Jonathan wanted to see it again, witness the strong and brave Miss Dawes fall to fear and despair. He wanted to hurt her, and he wanted to watch her in her misery.

At the same time though, he felt almost… happy, just standing there, holding her in his arms. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt happy in such a pure way. It wouldn’t last of course, and Jonathan was more than aware that he probably never would be able to have a healthy, “normal” relationship with anyone, even if it was Miss Dawes.

It wasn’t what he wanted, either - he was way past the point of wishing for a normal relationship, for a normal life. Wishing for someone to be close to him, in a healthy, intimate way. He probably loved Miss Dawes, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted to break her. Maybe it even amplified it.

He lifted his head, trying to rid himself of those hazy thoughts. He just needed to take one step at a time, pull her in slowly, until she couldn’t get away anymore. He would have her, sooner or later. All for himself. He pressed a kiss onto her cheek and heard her sigh. What had she been thinking about in those quiet seconds?

He kissed her cheek again, closer to her mouth this time. She smelled good. What kind of perfume was she wearing? Miss Dawes’ fingers tangled into his hair and it took all of Jonathan’s will power not to lean into her touch.

Finally, she turned to him and kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm, and he asked himself if he would ever get used to the feeling of them on his. It truly was a dangerous game he was playing. If he wasn’t careful, she could corner him instead.

She pulled him in closer, and Jonathan let his teeth graze over her lower lip. He wanted to bite her again, but he had already done too much of that tonight. _Next time._ , he tried to reason with himself. _Next time._

Miss Dawes broke their kiss once again, and he felt a painful twinge in his heart at this. He really had to learn to control those new emotions better. His eyes flickered up, and after a few moments she looked at him as well. He saw something whirling in her eyes, wondering what emotion was portrayed in them. She grabbed his shoulders, and a movement so soft really shouldn’t make Jonathan feel like that. Was he sad? Really?

“I have to leave now.”

The corner of his mouth twitched up at that, half at the ridiculous emotion he was experiencing, half at how unsure she sounded. It was fun seeing her like that, indecisive and clearly bothered by her feelings for him (whatever those were, exactly), but he was looking forward to seeing the stubborn, strong Miss Dawes again. When would they meet again?

She took a step to the side, and Jonathan was too deep in thought to stop her. That, and he didn’t really care if she got away from him for now. He watched her fix her clothes, and a smile spread over his face when he saw the bite mark on her neck. Something primal twitched in his gut, but Jonathan ignored it.

“Miss Dawes.”, he said, and his mask of detached professionalism slipped back on.

She looked like she was ready to cover her ears and run away from him, only to hear his voice echo inside her head forever. Perfect.

“Yes?”

Another smile, fake this time, spread over his face.

“I, too, wish we could stay like this forever.”

 _Say it._ Miss Dawes looked to the side, and for one second it seemed like she wouldn’t respond.

“We could.” Jonathan didn’t miss the bitterness in her tone. It delighted him to no end. “If you stopped being Scarecrow and finished your prison sentence…”

There was that indecisiveness again. She didn’t usually trail off like that. He _really_ was looking forward to meeting her again in a more controlled state.

“You know I can’t do that.”, he mimicked what she had said earlier, and he was sure she would notice. 

Miss Dawes was very observant, after all. It was almost as if he could read her mind, in that moment. He looked at her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking. And she was right.

Dr Crane without Scarecrow wouldn’t be Dr Crane anymore, and he knew she wouldn’t want him any other way.

It felt like destiny, sort of, them dancing around each other. Never admitting the true depth of their feelings. Together in the dark, forever.

“This was the last time.”, her quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Goodbye.”

He still wore the mask-like smile as she turned to leave. She was lying, and he knew she was aware of that. She said the same thing on every one of their little rendezvous’, and it was never the last one.

_You won’t get rid of me, Miss Dawes. You’re not getting away._


End file.
